1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal detection apparatus, and in particular, to metal detection apparatus that detects and retrieves metal objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Searching for previous metal objects, old coins, and other metal artifacts with an electronic metal detector has become a popular hobby and pastime. The metal detector normally includes a coil attached to a handle in which the coil is passed closely over the ground or in the case of water, closely near the bottom of a lake or stream, to detect the location of a metal object.
Two problems have arisen in the use of metal detectors. The first problem is the constant bending to pick up every metal object that the detector detects to determine the identity of the object. This problem can be quite annoying when searching for lost coins and rings in an area such as a beach that includes a great quantity of other metal objects, such as pull tabs and bottle caps from soda containers. The second problem arises in using the metal detector under water. After the metal object has been detected, it is difficult to reestablish the exact location of the detection, and any disturbance of the bottom of the lake or stream will cloud the water and further complicate the retrieval of the metal object. Furthermore, the deeper the water in the lake or stream, the more difficult it becomes to reestablish the location of the detection of the metal object.
The prior art shows several patents that attempt to solve the problem of recovering an object from loose ground. These patents include: Sheehy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 661,774 entitled "Prospecting Shovel"; Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,497 entitled "Clam Catching Implement"; and Ball et al. U.S. Pat. No. 851,763 entitled "Combination Spade or Shovel and Sifter". The three patents mentioned above show some sort of scoop or shovel having screens or apertures to permit sifting for separating objects found on and in the ground. None of the inventions of the above cited patents mention the use of a metal detector in conjunction with a scoop or shovel.
The Holder U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,564 shows a perforated scoop to be used in conjunction with a metal detector. The scoop still requires the operator to bend over to retrieve the object, due to the short handle. Further, the metal detector has to be moved from the detection location to operate the scoop, resulting in the problem of relocating the metal object, even when using sophisticated discriminating detectors.
There is a need to provide an apparatus that detects metal objects and can be used to retrieve the metal object upon detection, especially in deep water.